Hanging On For You
by Quite the Imagination
Summary: Chad and Sonny, they were strong together until disaster appeared.  Sonny injured physically, Chad injured emotionally.  As drama continue, is their love story as tragical as Romeo and Juliet?  Right now, they're hanging onto each other with dear life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A lot of this chapter was inspired by this special day: October 2nd; the day Chad got another chance from Sonny. So have a good October 2nd! Hope you guys like the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What Goes Up Must Come Down<p>

Chad and Sonny sitting on the famous couch of the Prop House in _So Random!_ quarters. Chad's arm around Sonny, this time with his 'let's cuddle' arm. Sonny's was comfortably set in the crook between Chad's neck and shoulder. She could hear his heart beat that went _badoom badoom badoom_. Chad played with the ends of her hair, letting them slip through his fingers until he would lift the strand again. Sonny gripped his free hand, letting her thumb rub against his knuckle. These were all simple acts of affection, but they were just as equal as if they were kissing; it had the same intensity.

"I've been thinking," Chad whispered, "that we should go to do some daring stuff."

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked, concerned, lifting her head from her shoulder to look at his blue eyes. "Just you and me? No secret body guard who will miraculously show up when you're in danger. No stunt doubles? Just me and you?"

"Yes," he whispered back, but then smirked. "But I think we should take one step at a time; how about we go bike riding, I mean, I just learned how to ride a bike for you. And I have improved," he finished confidently.

"I know you have, Chad. But are you sure you going to do this? What happens if you get hurt?" asked silly Sonny, still concerned.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I think I have mastered the art of two-wheel riding by now. I've been upgraded to only just wearing a helmet—no more knee and elbow pads!"

Sonny lightly smiled. "Okay, let's go."

Chad returned the smile and stands up. He held out his hand, so he can help lift Sonny. Sonny gave him an appreciative grin. Hand-in-hand, they headed out to storages of the Condor Studios to pick up some bikes that were left around.

In the storage, there were a plenty of bikes. But guess what Chad got…blue. And Sonny…yellow. They got matching helmets that were with the bikes.

"Let me help you with that, m' lady," Chad said, as he helped Sonny buckle her helmet underneath her chin. Though, just as smoothly, he leaned in and kissed her, right after he clicked the buckle together. Their eyes slowly closed and their kiss became more intense. Sonny gripped onto his jacket, pulling him closer to her. And Chad held onto Sonny's face as if he had needed her for dear life. Their heads moved, so each time they leaned in, their lips would meet for a kiss.

Lips still locked, they moved slightly to the left, they knocked down some of the bikes that were out in the open. They pulled apart, breathless.

"I see we also mastered the skill of kissing as well," Sonny joked, still breathless, referring back to day they tried to get their first kiss; that day was just horrible.

Chad smirked. "You were a'ight," he teased, but was shallowly breathing.

Sonny lifted her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sure I was better than the pig." She crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

"Definitely better," he reassured her, kissing her cheek. He slid his hand down her arm until he gripped her hand, and tugged her toward the yellow and blue bikes they prepared.

Smiling at each other, they went on the bikes and began to ride down the Hollywood streets. Truly enough, Chad had definitely improved bike riding, no more swinging limbs and no more wobbles. Chad became a strong bike rider. Up and down the hills, they raced each other, but Chad let Sonny go ahead of him. The two of them, with the wind against their faces, felt free on their bikes, as if they were birds free on their wings.

Their smiles were so big, so pure, that it is usually hard to grasp when you're in Hollywood, but the two of them together, it just makes it easier. Pedestrians that walked on sidewalk, smiled with them because everybody around them felt their happiness.

"Sonny, see, I'm not so bad anymore. I am such a pro," Chad replied, beginning to ride his bike with no hands.

He saw Sonny shake her head, and turned her head to look at him. "Chad, you're such a—"

A horn rang out through her right ear, leaving her left.

"—Sonny!" Chad yelled as he heard a horn.

Sonny turned her head back, to see at her right there was a limo coming at full speed. It hit her. With the transfer of velocity, Sonny flew into the air, but unfortunately, her leg got caught between the front of the car and her bike, popping at the knee. As the bike fell, she landed on her left arm onto the concrete. Her body became limp.

Chad watched the disaster unfold through his eyes. He saw the blood that rushed out of her. He saw how she writhed in pain, crying. He jumped off his bike and ran to Sonny, just realizing that he began to cry, too.

"Sonny," he said, almost like a chant, if it wasn't for his crying. He gripped her face, to see that she had tears and her eyes were closed, eyebrows scrunched with intensity.

"Chad, it hurts," she whispered, as she opens her eyes. Her eyes were red, plumped from the tears.

"I know, but where does it hurt?" he asked with desperation.

"Everywhere," she groaned.

"Where does it hurt the most?" he asked, rewording what he said.

"Arm," Sonny said, breathing deeply, "and leg."

Chad looked. Her arm was limp against the concrete and her leg was bent at an awkward angle; he felt sick.

Finally, the limo driver and the actor that was attained in the limo came out of the car.

There he was…back in the flesh; James Conroy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! And thanks for reading! - Quite the Imagination<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! So, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Love So Tragical<p>

James was shocked at the sight in front of him.

Chad was equally as shocked times a thousand just because James was there, back into Sonny and Chad's life.

The limo driver looked guilty and ashamed that he was at fault for hitting Ms. Sonny Munroe. He looked down and pulled out his phone to call 911 Emergency right away.

James walked down, to kneel right next to Chad.

"How is she?" James asked his eyebrows scrunched with concentration, reliving the moment in his head when he was arguing with his limo driver, making him distracted from his sight of the street, causing the limo to hit Sonny.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Oh, she's doing well," Chad replied sarcastically, still ticked off at James that he broke Sonny's heart to get Tawni, and then, after everything, he still tried to get Sonny back again.

"No, I meant, how's she holding up, like with the pain," explained James, as he held her broken arm gently. Sonny was still breathing, but her eyes were barely open, too exhausted from the pain, but she knew James was there, and Chad was not happy.

"Alright," Chad replied, a little softer than before as he pushed back the hair from Sonny's face. "Did you call the ambulance, yet?" Chad was worried for her.

"Yeah, my limo driver just called them," James replied, putting down Sonny's arm. "I am sorry about what happened."

"Yeah," Chad replied, "but you shouldn't be apologizing to me."

James nodded at Chad.

"Sonny—"

Suddenly, an ambulance came along with two other police cars. Loud alarms filled the scene. Police men tried to push back the audience of pedestrians that stopped in the middle of street to find out what happened. There were a lot of camera flashes and video recordings. There were a lot of people with microphones. There were a lot of helicopters that roamed around the sky.

Reality hit Chad. Chad almost forgot that he, himself, was a celebrity. He forgot that he was Hollywood's eye candy. That's the affect that Sonny had on him. Sonny made him feel normal…or as close to normal a celebrity can get. Chad blinked as all the weight of being a famous star was dropped onto him.

Two men began to lift Sonny onto a gurney. Each time, she would groan, it tore Chad apart. The two EMTs led Sonny away into the ambulance. Another EMT, this time a woman, spoke to Chad and James.

"We only have space for one person to stay with Ms. Munroe to the hospital, so who will it be?"

Chad looked at James with desperation and anxiety.

James replied with just one look, making Chad thankful.

"I'll follow the ambulance," James replied. "C'mon Fredrick, let's drive there."

The limo driver, Fredrick, nodded his head, his eyes filled with sadness and guiltiness. He tipped his hat, and began the engine for the car.

Chad looked back at the lady EMT and she led him inside the back of the ambulance, where he saw Sonny; his Sonny already connected to a breathing mask, and tubes connected to her arms for her pulse. Sonny was deep in sleep.

The ambulance door was closed shut and the vehicle began to move. Chad slowly moved to the plastic chair that was set right beside Sonny's gurney. He held her non-broken arm, his jaw was clenched.

He believed it was his fault. He believed that if he hadn't urged Sonny to ride bikes with him, then this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't urged Sonny to do something daring this wouldn't have happened. Tears developed for Chad.

He believed that it should've been him that got hit. He believed that Sonny had nothing to deserve the pain. He was the one who always lied to her; and he believed that he should get the punishment.

"You love her?" asked the lady EMT.

Chad nodded with a pain in the back of his throat. "With all my heart," he croaked.

The lady EMT face was gentle towards Chad. "You know you're really strong, dealing with all of this."

Chad chuckled at this. "No, I'm crying. Chad Dylan Cooper is actually crying to a girl who he wasn't even supposed to fall in love with."

The lady EMT held Chad's hand in a motherly fashion. "'The course of true love never did run smooth.' William Shakespeare."

Chad laughed. "My story does sound like a typical Romeo and Juliet."

"How?" the lady EMT asked.

Chad closed his eyes with a smile and remembered all the times with Sonny and him. "Well, we have these two shows called _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_. We're supposed to be rival shows, I mean I'm the one who started the rivalry, but Sonny made things different. I became attracted to her, and it turned out she liked me back. So, it is one of those tragical love stories kind of thing. Two stars from two rival shows falling in love is not what supposed to happen. I mean in Romeo and Juliet, didn't both of them die? And now, since Sonny got hurt, I have a feeling that destiny doesn't want us to be together, just like Romeo and Juliet. I mean I don't want any one of us to die."

The lady EMT nodded. "That really has a similarity to Shakespeare's story, but I know one thing that is different. Your story won't end tragically."

Chad shook his head. "I am finding it difficult to find it true."

"You'll see in the end," she replied. "C'mon, we're at the hospital. Let's have Ms. Munroe get a little fix up."

Chad nods. The back door opens from the outside by the two EMT men. They helped the lady EMT with descending Sonny off from the ambulance. Chad closed his eyes and exhales. Chad really hoped that his love life wasn't so much like Romeo and Juliet; he didn't want it to end as a tragedy.

Of course…in Romeo and Juliet, there wasn't another guy who was stealing Juliet away from Romeo.

Chad subconsciously clenched his fists as he saw James exit the limo; the limo that hit Sonny.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! But...please review! Please? :D Hahaha... - Quite the Imagination<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hola! So, here is chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Hollywood's Bad Boys<p>

James Conroy with his mysterious eyes, teasing smirk, and leather jacket was the bad boy of all of Hollywood; probably exceeding Chad's mark, especially after Sonny got him whipped.

But, it was just something about Sonny that affects bad boys like Chad and James; she has got them following her around. With Chad, it's obvious; he's a lost puppy around her. But, James, it's something else. For James, he just can't let go of the fact that Sonny, sweet, naïve Sonny, was able to dump him. That impressed him.

So, there James go, trying to find the girl who he/his limo driver accidentally hit. Hands in front pockets, he walks to the entrance of the hospital with a facial expression that says: "I'm too cool for you, so don't even bother talking to me."

Chad, who was still in the back of the ambulance, unclenched his fist, but he never really eased his fixed jaw. Chad hopped down from the back, onto the black asphalt ground. Straightening his back from the jump, he fixes his blonde hair, and had a serious face, that was more modest than James' ego, but still had the "I'm better than average" feel.

He walked beside James.

"How is she?" James asked, not even taking a glance at Chad.

"Better. She's been sleeping," Chad replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead, as he opened the door for the two of them.

After that, it became awkwardly silent. They didn't know what to say to each other; what could they say to each other without Chad trying to start a fight?

They reached the front counter with a middle-aged woman. Guessing by her expression, Chad and James believed that she either had a daughter who was obsessed by the two stars, or she was a sad, lonely middle-aged woman who had no life other than obsess about teen heartthrobs.

"Oh my goodness! It's you…" she said pointing at Chad "and you!" she continued pointing at James. "I love you! Oh, and my daughter does, too!"

Chad and James looked at each other with a smirk. They knew what kind of attention they get as stars. They were handsome and talented young men, and who wouldn't want a shot with them.

"Can I get an autograph from both of you?" the middle-aged receptionist lady asked, pulling out a prepared _Mackenzie Falls_ poster and a head shot of James when he filmed his recent movie.

"Sure," replied James with a smooth tone, as he signed his head shot.

"No problem," Chad added, as he signed the _Mackenzie Falls_ poster.

Today was the receptionist lady's luckiest day ever, being able to meet Hollywood's hottest male stars.

"Thank you!" squealed the lady. She studied the signed photos with a dreamy visage and sighs as she puts away, immediately putting on her serious face. "So, what can I do for you two?"

"We're looking for a patient under the name of Alison Munroe," Chad said, his eyes sparkling with worry, despite being only a couple minutes away from her.

The middle-aged woman looked through the computer that was placed in front of her. "Ah, yes…Alison 'Sonny' Munroe: Room 3A. Down this hall, take the second right, and it will be the first door to your left."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied James with a sly half-grin and a wink. And they were off. The receptionist lady sighed dreamily as their backs was facing her.

Chad and James rolled their eyes with agreement.

Walking down the hall, they were quiet. They turned right, it was still silent. And there, the first door…the room where Sonny was at.

Chad inhaled sharply as James opened the door. The room was mostly white, other than the blue curtains that separated the patients for their own privacy. But the curtain that was wide open, had Sonny, lying down on her back, wearing a newly changed patient's dress, and was being helped by a nurse to take her pills. Chad exhaled slowly as he realized that Sonny was okay.

Sonny turned her head slowly as she saw the door open. She saw Chad and gave him a small, reassuring smile. But then she saw James and her smile wavered. She didn't know how to react. Happy because he actually cared or mad because he came back?

The nurse spoke. "Excuse me, you two are more than welcome to stay, but when the doctor comes, I need you guys to wait in waiting room because Ms. Munroe needs to get her leg to get popped back in and some surgery for her arm. If you guys excuse me, I'll need to contact her mother." The nurse bowed her head with politeness and left the room.

Chad walked towards Sonny first. "Sonny, thank God you're okay," he said with relief. "I'm so sorry; it was all my fault."

Sonny shook her head slightly. "No, Chad, it's not," Sonny said softly. "It should be mine…I wasn't paying attention."

"No," Chad replied stubbornly and kneeled down to Sonny, so they were nearly face-to-face. "If I haven't had distracted you, then you would've been able to see what was going to come."

"Stop Chad," Sonny replied with a smile on her lips. "Let it go…I already know it's been killing you for the past hour; thinking it was all your fault. But it is not."

Chad closed his eyes with a sigh of neither relief nor stubbornness. He opens them, letting his blue eyes pierce into Sonny's sweet brown eyes. "I love you, you know that?" Chad asked.

Sonny lightly smiled, and leaned her head towards Chad. "I know," she whispered before kissing him.

Chad brought his hand behind Sonny's head, and Sonny had her eyebrows furrowed into concentration. Sonny was putting all of what she had left that kept her awake into that kiss and that oddly gave her more adrenaline. Chad returned the favor by keeping the same intensity.

Before things got too heavy, James cleared his throat.

Chad and Sonny pulled apart, breathless. They were looking at each other, looking like stupid love-sick teenagers—well, they actually are stupid love-sick teenagers. Chad had a dopey grin and Sonny lied down on her back with a huge grin.

"So, you two still are going strong?" James awkwardly asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Very," Sonny replied.

Chad felt like whooping for joy, but he didn't because he was in a hospital.

_Hahaha, take that James Conroy!_ Chad thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: -Take that, James!- -In your face, Conroy!-<br>Bahahaha! So please review! They maketh me happy! :D Thanks for taking the time to read! - Quite the Imagination  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for this late update :( but...here's chapter 4! Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: She's Back<p>

A doctor walks in the room, there she saw two attractive, young men with her patient. Chad was sitting right beside Sonny holding her hand—her non-injured hand—watching over her as she was deeply asleep, absolutely tired from the kiss they shared a while ago. James was beside the curtain, sitting on the foot of Sonny's bed, watching the TV that was hung on the wall.

The doctor cleared her throat, and the Chad and James turned their heads. "Hello, so you two know Sonny?"

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend," Chad said, gripping her hand with his long, nimble fingers.

The doctor glanced at James. "Um, I am her…friend," he replied, running his fingers through his chestnut hair.

Chad rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly to himself. "And the one who ran over Sonny with a limo."

The doctor raised her eyebrow, she sensed some sort of war going on. She cleared her throat again. "Well, I'm here to check up on Sonny, and I need you two to wait out in the waiting room."

"Oh, okay," James replied, sounding awfully guilty and depressed.

"Please make her better, doctor," Chad begged.

With that, the two of them left the room. With them gone, Sonny shifted in the bed. She felt some part of her absent. With them gone, Sonny felt something wrong.

The doctor looked at her clipboard and narrated what was written with an evil smirk. "Alison 'Sonny' Munroe. Female. 17 years old. Brunette. Hispanic and Caucasian. Born in Wisconsin." The doctor laughs mischievously, waking Sonny up.

"Chad?" Sonny called out groggily, as her brown eyes slowly opened to the world.

The doctor smiled. "Oh, Chad is not here. I asked him, and the other boy, to sit out in the waiting room. I just need a little check on you."

"Oh, okay," Sonny replies, still tired. She relaxes herself onto the mattress.

The doctor turned and locked the door. Sonny scrunched her eyebrows and became a little tense.

"Doctor, why do we need to lock the doors?"

"Oh, just to make sure no one will interrupt this session," the doctor said darkly, as she dimmed the lights. This was kind of scaring Sonny.

"Doctor, why are the lights off?"

"Just to make the operation better," the doctor replied as she began to take off the eye glasses that were set on her nose.

"Doctor, why are you taking of you glasses? Don't you need them to see?"

The doctor rolled her eyes, her voice changing into a devilish tone, the voice sounding way too familiar for Sonny. "What are we? _In Little Red Riding Hood_?" the voice snapped.

Sonny blinked. The voice hit her like a splash of cold water. All the memories of Sonny being black mailed by this woman; making everybody thinking she was a fraud. "Marta?"

The doctor took off her face mold/clay, and there she was…Marta Balitico, out from jail.

"Hello, Sonny. Thought I was done with you?" Marta said with a deathly smile.

* * *

><p>James was sitting in front of the TV in the waiting room. Chad, on the other hand, sat as far away from James as possible, even if it meant sitting near the crazy obsessive receptionist lady. Chad awkwardly leaned back into his chair, but he swore that he felt the receptionist lady breathing into his ear (but he never turned his head to look). Chad envied how James could lean back into his chair comfortably and watch the football game in peace, but of course, Chad was always stubborn, he never gave up too easily.<p>

Chad risked himself to look at the receptionist lady, and fortunately, she was just sitting behind her desk, like she's supposed to, elbows on table, hands holding her head, eyeing the two stars that sat in front of her. Chad cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yeah?" the lady asked dreamily.

"Can I have the remote for the TV?" Chad asked.

"Sure thing," she replied, giving him the remote as fast as she could.

"Thanks."

Chad turned back to the TV and smirked at the back of James head. The quarter back on the TV screen had just threw a spiral toward the right receiver, and the receiver jumped into the air to catch it, impressively jumping over the man that was just going to tackle him. James was on the edge of his seat, watching with great intensity at the game. The receiver ran toward the touchdown line, and ten yards before the needed destination, making sure there was a defender trailing the receiver, Chad switched the channel.

"What the heck?" James exclaimed. James turned his head to look at Chad with evil eyes.

Chad shrugged his shoulders with a smile that just spoke victory. Then, the TV rang out:

_Breaking News: Sonny Munroe, known as Hollywood Good Girl and starlet of tween show called _So Random! _was reported being hit by a limo driver named Fredrick Benzo _[a headshot of Fredrick shows]_. It is reported that Sonny, and her boyfriend, star of drama show called _Mackenzie Falls_, Chad Dylan Cooper _[a headshot of Chad shows]_, were out biking when suddenly a limo hits Sonny off her bike. Sonny has a dislocated knee and a broken arm, but other than that she is fine. Right now, she is in Beverly Hills Hospital with Chad Dylan Cooper and the celebrity that was attained in the limo, _[a headshot of James shows]_, Sonny's ex-boyfriend, James Conroy._

Chad flashes the TV off with a frightened look on his face. James had the same expression. This was not good. Definitely not good. On cue, paparazzi attacked the windows and front doors of the hospital. Flashes illuminated through the building.

Chad's phone rang: it was Tawni Hart. Chad put his cell phone to his ear, as he rushed behind a wall to hide himself away from the cameras.

_When were you going to tell me?_

"I forgot. My mind was just focusing onto Sonny."

_Does her mom know?_

"Yeah," Chad replied, back against the wall. James, on the other hand, was thinking and did his rolling-tumble thing and locked the entrance of the waiting room, so the paparazzi was waiting out in the lobby with the obsessive receptionist lady. Chad smiled when he saw the receptionist lady flaunt her new autographed photos to the paps.

_If you told her, why didn't you tell me?_

"I didn't tell her, Tawni. The nurse called Mrs. Munroe, why isn't she here yet?"

_Maybe traffic? But how is she?_

"How am I supposed to know how Mrs. Munroe is when she's not here?" Chad exclaimed, walking away from the wall he hid behind, to wander around the room, pulling down the blinds to prevent the paparazzi to take anymore pictures.

_Not Connie, you idiot. I was talking about Sonny, how's she?_

"She's fine, but the doctor kicked James and I out of the room," Chad replied to Tawni.

_What is the doctor doing to Sonny?_

"I don't know, she said she was checking on Sonny," Chad replied, watching James help Chad pull down the blinds.

_Well, isn't the nurse supposed to do that already?_

"I don't know. I am an actor, not a health major," Chad replied nonchalantly, looking through the closed blinds, glancing at the chaos out there.

_Aren't you the tiniest bit worried that you have no idea what a doctor is doing to Sonny?_

"Well yeah, but she's with a doctor. The doctor knows what she's doing. It's not like the doctor is some crazy woman in disguise—"

A scream rang out throughout the hospital. Chad snapped his head to face James, and he did the same.

Sonny screamed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So...Marta's back! If you guys forgot who she was...she was that lady who tried to frame Sonny that she stole <em>Sicky Vicky<em>. So yeah...now a story is forming! ^-^ Please review! And thanks for reading! - Quite the Imagination**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter! It's a bit dark O.O...hope you guys like it! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Very Dark Lie<p>

_Chad, what's wrong? _Tawni asked.

Chad gulped, and walked next to James, to look through the blinds again. "I don't know, but I just heard Sonny scream." Chad's heart pounded against his chest, so fast, that Chad was in the brinks of a heart attack.

As for James, he tried to keep a calm visage, but he couldn't prevent himself to have worry for Little Miss Sunshine.

_Oh my god, didn't I just tell you something was up with that doctor? _Tawni said._  
><em>

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chad replied, pushing away the subject. "The problem is that we are trapped into the waiting room with thousands of paparazzi waiting outside to swarm James and me."

_Ew, James is still there? Well, never mind. I'm already at the parking lot, you want me to sneak behind the paparazzi and check on Sonny myself?_

Chad sighed in relief. "Yes, please. Her room number is 3A, walk down the hall behind the paps," Chad said as he saw a little blonde girl quietly walking behind the chaos of cameras, "take the second right, and it will be—"

"Got it," Tawni replied into her phone.

Tawni hung up the phone before Chad could say anything further. Tawni sighed and looked at the door in front of her. Her ring-adorned fingers wrapped around the bronze knob. She twisted her wrist, and the knob moved…but then stopped. The door was lock.

Another scream rang out.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sonny, you should stop screaming, you know it only makes it worse," Marta replied, as a finger caressed Sonny's red, sweating face. Sonny was breathing dangerously hard. Marta wrapped her hand onto Sonny's dislocated knee, and squeezed. Sonny whimpered. Marta squeezed harder. Sonny gave off an ear-splitting scream.<p>

"Stop," Sonny cried. "It hurts too much."

Marta's eyebrows rose. "Are you saying me losing Chad to you wasn't painful enough. How about me getting fired from _Mackenzie Falls_? Me being sent to jail? Me being forced to go to a mental hospital? Are you saying I haven't experienced the pain?"

Marta slapped Sonny's face, and Sonny gasped from the sudden contact.

"Oh, Sonny, darling. I'll make you feel all the pain I have endured to get here. This is what I call revenge."

Marta slapped Sonny again. And then, punched her in the stomach. Punched her face. Sonny closed her eyes shut, feeling the pain that sharply stabbed her, and went away as another pain stabbed her even harder.

The door knob rattled. Marta heard it, and stopped her beatings onto Sonny. She sneered at Sonny, "Looks like someone's looking for you. Don't tell I was here, or else the next time I see you will be a billion times worse than what I did to you now."

With that, swiftly, Marta jumped through the window, leaving Sonny in the darkness.

The door was knocked down, and into the viewing there was Tawni Hart in pink heels and a stylish wardrobe. "Sonny, what happened?"

In response, Sonny cried because she didn't want to get beaten anymore.

* * *

><p>James and Chad sat beside each other, their backs facing the paparazzi-filled window. They were both tense: James constantly cracked his knuckles, and Chad continuously drummed his fingers along his leg. They were just way too worried over Sonny.<p>

Chad felt so heartbroken that he couldn't come for Sonny's safety. For James, he was just sympathetic towards Sonny. James knows that he didn't do much good for Sonny, but he never wanted Sonny to be like this: helpless and vulnerable beyond belief.

Flashes continued, as well as the paparazzi's constant callings to "turn around for a picture". As Chad was stuck in his dreaded thoughts of depression, James, who was okay with the paparazzi at first, became actually tired from all the attention, from all these annoyances. James took out his phone and called 911. He called the police to get the intruding paparazzi out of the hospital. Once that was done, it was peaceful and serene, minus the negative thoughts that ran through Chad's mind.

A phone rang; it was Chad's.

"H-hello?" Chad replied, kind of weak.

_Chad, it's me, Tawni, are you okay?_

"Never mind me, how's Sonny?" Chad asked, straightening his slouched position.

_She's not well. I found her bruised and crying._

Chad's eyes popped out of his head, and James scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what was being said. "What? That doctor did that to her? When I find that doctor, I'm going to kill her," Chad exclaimed angrily.

_Chad, you better come here, it's really bad._

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," Chad replied with haste.

He stood up from his seat, heading toward the exit of the waiting room, with James trailing behind him. No one was going to stop Chad from seeing his Sonny.

Suddenly, someone blocked their exit. It was the sheriff; David Newman, his badge said. "Hello, Mr. Cooper and Mr. Conroy. I'm here to be your personal escorts to anywhere you want to go."

"This is kind of personal," Chad replied, not even looking at the sheriff, but looking toward his destination.

Unfortunately, Sheriff Newman shook his head. "No can do. I'm here for your protection. Don't want 'em hooligans to jump you men or anything."

They finally gave in, and Sherrif Newman followed them to room 3A. They saw the door was kicked down, and James and Chad eyebrows rose, knowing that Tawni did that.

"What a gnarly knock down," Sherrif Newman commented.

They looked into the room. Everything pretty much looked normal, other than the two young women who were in the center of the room. Tawni was right beside a scared, teary, and beaten Sonny, patting her back.

"Sh, Sonny, don't worry. You're safe," Tawni replied soothingly, trying to hush Sonny's tears.

Chad's heart was ripped from his chest and been pounded on. He took a step into the room. "Sonny."

Sonny looked up and saw Chad. Sonny gulped, hurting her scratchy throat. "Ch-Chad." And from there, the water works erupted.

James awkwardly stood underneath the door, hands in pockets, and he studied Sonny. She was in the arms of Chad, Tawni stepping away from the couple, giving them their moment of embrace. James realized that Sonny's face had bruises. He also realized that there was a red hand print on Sonny's injured hand, as well as another one on her leg.

"Hey, Sheriff, someone has harassed her, look at the hand prints that was applied with pressure on Sonny's skin. And look at the bruises on her face," James pointed out.

Sheriff Newman took a look. "You're right. Sorry, Chad, I need you to step away from Miss Munroe. Your buddy, James, says she might be harassed. I need to take a look at these injuries."

Sonny eyes popped out of her head. She couldn't have the police find out that Marta did this, or else the worse will come. Because maybe Marta won't only hurt Sonny physically, but her family and friends as well, hurting Sonny emotionally. Marta did make it clear that she will do whatever it takes for Sonny to experience the pain.

"So, Sonny, how did you get these?" Sheriff asked, pointing out the red, bruised hand prints that were applied on her leg and arm.

"I-I-I did it to m-myself," Sonny lied, at the same time crying, so no one could know that Marta actually did that to her.

"How about these bruises?" Sheriff asked politely, pointing at her face.

"I hit my face on the table," Sonny lied again, pointing at the table with wheels that had the surface of the table extended farther from the legs (the table that patient's used for eating when in bed).

When that was said, one word popped into everyone's head: self-harm. Tawni, Chad, James, and the Sheriff believed that Sonny, Hollywood's Good Girl, was self-harming herself. But little did they know that it was just a lie, to hide Marta's secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now, the stage has been set...you guys are going to be looking at Sonny and Marta complications. As well as Chad-Sonny-James love triangle. I'm gonna also add some more insight of Tawni dealing with the James coming back drama. Don't forget the drama that they have as working in Hollywood... ;P The drama ensues...<br>**

**BUT...Please review! I would love for more reviews! ^-^ **

**And finally, thank you for taking the time to read! - Quite the Imagination  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like Chapter 6! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Burning Question<p>

Chad couldn't believe that his Sonny—his sweet, innocent Sonny—self-harmed herself, but all the proof was in front of him. But why?

Sheriff Newman turned to Sonny. "Where's your mom? Does she know you're here?"

Sonny slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I-I d-don't know," she replied, still sobbing a bit.

Sheriff Newman looked at Sonny with sympathy. "I'll call the nurse to take care of you, you're going to be okay. I'll call your mother, let her know you're here."

Sonny gripped onto the bed sheets and swiftly letting it go; relieving her tension. She gave a slight nod to sheriff. He leans a bit, to talk into the intercom, notifying a nurse to check up on Sonny. Apparently, it was kind of busy on the other end because they were dealing with crazy obsessed fans and the paparazzi.

"Chad, James, Tawni, can you meet me outside?" asked Sheriff Newman. He opened the door, leading them out of the room.

James was the first to speak. "I don't believe Sonny harmed herself," he replied calmly.

"But, she just told us…" Sheriff Newman replied, and paused. He took the time to study James face, and he finally understood. "The handprints."

"Yes," James replied. "The handprints' fingers on her left arm were pointing towards her, and that proves that she didn't injure herself; it was caused by someone else."

Chad scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. "Wait, so my Sonny is not a self-harmer?" he asked kind of hopeful. "She's not hurting herself behind my back?"

"No, but she's definitely keeping something a secret, like hiding the identity of the person who actually did that to her," Sheriff Newman replied gruffly. He faced James. "Good job, son. You could be a detective if you wanted to when your acting career blows over."

James gave an appreciative smile—not a smirk. "Thanks."

Tawni stood there silently, looking back and forth from the police officer to James and then to Chad. "Guys, isn't Connie supposed to be here a long time ago?" Tawni finally asked.

"Yeah, the nurse said she would call her," Chad replied, and realized something, "Unless the nurse didn't want Mrs. Munroe to know."

"Chad, you might be onto something," Sheriff Newman commented. James had his game face on, concentrating real hard to add together the clues.

"Well, I was wondering if that nurse is in with the plan to harass Sonny," Chad explained. "So, the nurse was there, making sure Mrs. Munroe wouldn't know anything at the time of the crime because whoever harassed Sonny knew that Mrs. Munroe would've stayed at Sonny's side 24/7 until she got better."

"Sweet dough-nuggets!" Sheriff Newman exclaimed. "Is that the nurse?" he replied, pointing to the tiny Asian woman with black hair and brown almond eyes in clothes that were not nurse attire, but more like a janitor jumpsuit.

"Yes, it is," James replied, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Miss!" Sheriff Newman called out politely, and the Asian woman walks toward them with a confused look. "Do you know a patient that goes by the name of Alison Munroe?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. I haven't been taking any patients yet; I've been stuck in a janitor's closet for the past five hours, knocked out. When I woke up, I found myself without my nurse uniform," the Asian woman replied, with fidgety eyes, as if she was looking around her surroundings making sure no one will knock her out again.

Sheriff Newman pursed his lips and took out his note pad. "Do you know how the assaulter looked like, sounded like, or anything?"

"She was definitely a girl, by her voice, but I don't know anything else," she replied, "Everything seems a bit foggy."

Sheriff Newman closed his note pad. "Thank you, miss. I think you may need yourself to have a little check up with a doctor." With a curtly nod, the Asian woman left them, heading toward the nurses' quarters.

"That didn't turn out well," Tawni replied. "Are you guys sure it was her?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, I was sure," James replied, looking from face-to-face. "I am a hundred percent sure it was her."

"But, it's not her," Chad replied, exasperated. He was frustrated by the fact that he has no idea who would hurt sweet, sweet Sonny. He runs his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Well, what do we know so far?" Sheriff Newman asked.

"Sonny got harassed by someone," Tawni replied. "Probably by the doctor that was supposed to 'check' on her."

"But Sonny's lying about who hurt her, saying that she self-harmed herself," Chad whimpered.

"And we know that the nurse who was 'watching' Sonny wasn't the assigned nurse, but more like a cloned copy." James added.

"Finally, the nurse who was supposed to watch Sonny was knocked out by an unknown girl, who stole her uniform." Sheriff Newman finalized.

The four of them stared at each other. They were thinking so hard that they are practically blowing up their brains. Realization hit them: all the clues had the same thing in common, there was a girl in each piece of evidence.

A phone rang; it was Chad's. All six eyes looked at him.

_Chad! When were you going to tell me that my daughter was in the hospital? Instead I get this information through a phone call with Marshall._

"Sonny's mom," Chad mouthed to the others, and the others had their mouths in a shape of an "O". Then, he spoke into the phone. "Sorry, Mrs. Munroe. I guess I got caught into worrying for Sonny."

_I expected that, but you didn't call me for three hours; plenty of time to think about her oblivious mother and call her. _

Chad rubbed the back of his neck with guiltiness showing. "Sorry, Mrs. Munroe, but I think you should be here right now. Something has happened to Sonny."

_What happened? _Connie asked with worry.

"Someone sneaked into Sonny's room, and harassed her while Sonny was vulnerable." Chad thought he heard a sob on the other end of the line.

_I'll be there as soon as I can._

"Okay, bye Mrs. Munroe," Chad replied with sadness. He was guilty that everyone figured out Sonny's mishap while Mrs. Munroe was the last to know.

He turned to the other three. "At least Sonny's mom finally knows," James replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately, lightening the mood had no use. There was still one question burning in their thoughts: Who did this to Sonny Munroe?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: O_O This must be very frustrating for them all...not knowing exactly who it is. But we know! ^-^ Hahaha! Well, please review! And thanks for reading! - Quite the Imagination<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Oh geeze, I'm sorry for updating so late -_- Well, here's another depressing episode of my story... =.=**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Helpless<p>

Connie Munroe ended the shocking phone call with her eyes popping out. _Sonny. Sonny hurt. Why? _Those were the thoughts that ran through her head. Not very profound, but they were mind blowing.

Her heart was racing; pounding her chest with every beat. Her stomach was churning. Her head was spinning. Her skin didn't feel like it was on her anymore. The world suddenly seemed too heavy for Connie. She rushed her way into her car, even if her view was a bit unclear; even if her feet coordination was a bit off. She drove and drove and drove toward Beverly Hills Hospital, even if her eyes weren't adjusting to the lines. She didn't care if she ran a red light. She didn't care if she drove over two lanes. She didn't care if old women were scowling at her because she didn't let them cross the street. She didn't care if there were police cars surrounding the streets. Her daughter was hurt, vulnerable, weak, and she wasn't there to protect her.

_Sonny. Sonny hurt. Why? _Those were the thoughts that ran through Connie Munroe's head. Not very profound, but they were mind blowing.

* * *

><p>Sonny was in the white hospital room. Her eyes were fidgety. Her fingers were gripping on the bed sheets. Her hair was matted onto her sweaty skin. Her body ached all over.<p>

She didn't want to get hurt anymore. But she didn't want her friends to get hurt. Oh, Chad, she didn't want him to get hurt. He was her other half, her other perfect half; her yin to her yang. She also didn't want her family to get hurt; she didn't want her mom to get hurt because of her. Sonny wondered where her mom was. Does she know what happened? Is she on her way?

The door opened, and a tall man walked into the room. Sonny winced, thinking it was Marta again, but it was not her, just a man.

"Hi, Sonny. My name is Dr. Henry, and I'm here to ask you some questions as a nurse check you up one more time," Dr. Henry introduced. On cue, a nurse walks in, blonde with fair skin and with bold red lipstick.

Sonny stared at them. She wondered if she should trust them, if she should let them touch her. But she just lied there, helpless; what else could Sonny do?

The nurse's cold skin gripped onto Sonny, and goose bumps began to prickle. The nurse began to examine the bruised marks on Sonny, caused by Marta. The nurse _tsk_ed but didn't say anything, she just wrote down words on her clipboard.

Dr. Henry spoke with a deep, toned voice. "So, Sonny, has your head been pounding?"

"Yes," Sonny croaked, not really used to her voice yet.

"Is your vision blurry or cloudy?"

"No," Sonny replied surely. There was nothing restricting the idea that Marta barged into her room and harassed her, not even blurry vision.

"Do know where these bruises come from?" The doctor asked, using the end of his pencil to point at her bruises among her face, arms, and legs.

"Me," Sonny whimpered.

Dr. Henry nodded his head and scribbled on his own clipboard. He signed his signature. He looked up, to stare at Sonny. "We're going to move you in another room, now. We will try to pop your leg back in, okay?"

Sonny lied there, helpless; what else could she do? She was completely vulnerable to the things that will happen to her. Her shoulders eased back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting on his seat with head in hands and elbows on knees, he slightly shook. James sat beside him, leaned back onto the back of the chair, and his arms crossed. Tawni sat with crossed legs, looking straight ahead, studying a boring painting of nonsense, and not once looking at her nails, a mirror, nor her phone. Sheriff Newman was waiting beside the door, guarding the three stars in the waiting room; prepared to call any reinforcement if a mob decided to show up.<p>

For the most part, it was silent. Not many words were spoken, but Chad's shallow breathing echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, a door opened with such power.

"Sonny! Sonny hurt! Why?" Connie spoke aloud, breaking the infinite silence. Now, her thoughts were spoken; they were speaking to her. Connie strode her way inside. "Sonny! Sonny hurt! Why?"

Sheriff Newman walked to Mrs. Munroe. "Hi, you must be Mrs. Munroe," Sheriff Newman greeted.

"Sonny! Sonny hurt! W—" Connie was basically chanting.

"M-Miss, I need you to calm down!" Sherriff Newman replied, quite overwhelmed.

"Sonny! Sonny hu—" Connie continued, looking around the lobby, figuring out what direction she should take to find her daughter.

"Miss, if you want to find your daughter, please calm down!" Sherriff Newman replied with a bit more force.

That shut Connie right up. Connie began to breathe hard. Her eyes began to sting. "Sonny? Where's my Sonny?"

"Miss, you need to calm down first. Please sit down in the waiting room. Once you're calmed down you'll be able to see your daughter," Sherriff Newman said calmly, leading her among the three stars. "C'mon now, ma'am."

Connie took the free seat beside Chad. Connie was basically shaking. "Sonny? Sonny?"

Tawni stood up from her seat, eyes filled with sympathy; it was the same with James. As for Chad, he had terribly glossy eyes and a quivering lip. Tawni stood beside Mrs. Munroe and rubbed her back with comfort.

Tawni tried to hush Mrs. Munroe's chants and cries.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mrs. Munroe," James said.

Chad looked at the floor and whispers, "Why are we so helpless?"

Chad scrunched his eyebrows as a tear dropped from his blue eyes. Why couldn't Sonny tell anyone who hurt her? Why would anyone even try to hurt her? Why did Sonny have to get hit by the limo? Why did these things happen?

It was true…they were all so helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow! Wasn't that so lightening? ;P haha...yeah I guess not. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and well, PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thanks for taking the time read! - Quite the Imagination.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the really late update...I'm truly apologize. But...here's an update! I really hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Shattered Paradise<p>

It's been a couple weeks since the car crash and Marta incident.

News reports are finally dying down. Paparazzi are finally deciding to change stories. And the high emotions are now coming to an ease.

Sonny is now in a wheel chair and has a sling on her left arm. She always needs someone to assist her to get to places because if she did try to move by herself, she would just move in circles in her wheel chair. Sonny is now attending a psychiatrist because Sheriff Newman, James, Tawni, and Chad had no other proof that Sonny didn't self harm herself, so basically she's always being lectured when, truthfully, she didn't actually do the crime.

According to Mrs. Knowells, her shrink, and other doctors, Sonny needs to be deprived from anything harmful, even if it meant monitoring her use of a plastic spoon. They also made her cut her nails, just so she wouldn't pierce her skin with a clenched fist. She can't be filming or working for the next month or so, until the doctors feel like she has finally "healed". Though, what is "healed" when all this time she was? Even though Sonny has been Marta-free for the past couple weeks and has been healing tremendously, she still feels helpless and confined.

"Miss Munroe, how do you feel?" Mrs. Knowells asked with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap, neatly folded. "Any negative thoughts? Feelings? Actions?"

Sonny replied, continuing her act, "No, I think I'm actually getting better. Nowadays, I'm feeling like I need to sleep more."

Mrs. Knowells quickly scratched in the word "tired" in her notepad. "And, how are you holding up with the pain?"

"Good, there are just a few sharp pains here and there, but it is okay."

Mrs. Knowells wrote: Pain relievers – no overdose!

"How is the press treating you?"

"Well, not as crazy as before, but it's finally nice to have some personal time, not being viewed too much in the world." Sonny bit her lip; being shown to the world. She is constantly being talked about in Tween Weekly and news reports. The news about her being self-harmful is probably all over the media, and now parents are probably questioning Sonny's place as a role model for their children.

"How is Chad?" Mrs. Knowells asked with a raised eyebrow, and light uplifting curl of her mouth.

Sonny smiled in response, happy for Chad and her open-relationship. "Amazing," Sonny replied.

"Very well, Miss Munroe. Thank you for attending this session and Chad is probably waiting for you right now. I'll call him in," Mrs. Knowells replied with a type of smile that doctors use to assure their patients that everything is going to be okay. With a press of a button, Chad entered the room. He entered the room with his blue eyes illuminating. "Hope you guys have a wonderful day," Mrs. Knowells said, as Chad pushed Sonny out of the mahogany room.

"What did you guys do this time?" Chad asked, loud enough so that Sonny could only hear.

"Same thing, like we always do. Sonny how do you feel? Blah, blah, blah…but one thing was new," Sonny said.

"What?"

"She asked how you were doing," Sonny replied with a smile. "It was odd; I saw a sparkle in her eyes. Are you cheating me to be with her?" Sonny asked teasingly.

Chad smiled; he loved how Sonny was oh so playful. "Oh yeah, I do love 'em older women," Chad replied jokingly, using his best Sheriff Newman impression.

They laughed. It will be one of the many laughs they'll share after the car crash incident happened.

"But seriously," Chad began, stopping Sonny in place, turning her to face him, "there's no one, _no one _who can replace you, Sonny. You're the one who I love."

Sonny's heart melted, and smiled. "You're the only one I love as well, Chad Dylan Cooper." In the heat of the moment, they leaned toward each other.

Suddenly, Sonny began to slide backwards in her wheel chair. Sonny laughed. Chad smirked. "I guess I forgot to put on the brakes."

"Nice going, jerkface," Sonny replied with a pout, as there were small curls of the ends of her lips.

"Why, did you want something?" Chad asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"…yes…" Sonny trailed.

"What do you want?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

"No way, Sonny. Tell me. What do you want?"

"I want to…" Sonny began. "Chad, I want to k—I want to cook spaghetti!"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that's all you want to do?"

Sonny smiled. "Yup, nothing else is better than cooking spaghetti. Nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, now move it Chaddy, I'm really craving for some pasta!"

But before they moved at all, Chad kissed Sonny with such power it blew her away. They pull apart. They looked at each other: Chad with a smirk and Sonny with wide eyes. They leaned in again and continued to kiss, and it was even more mind-blowing than the previous one. Chad's hands rested on the nooks of Sonny's neck, and Sonny's right hand gripped the back of Chad's head, playing with the ends of his blonde hair. They pushed their faces closer to each other. Suddenly, breathing became an issue…

They pulled apart.

"Now…tell…me…which one is…better?" Chad asked, at the same time, trying to catch his breath.

"I…think…that kiss…tops spaghetti cooking." Sonny replied with a tilt of her head and a smile.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good, now let's make you some pasta," Chad replied. He pushed Sonny out of the building, both smiling, not caring about the world—that's what happens when you're teenagers in love, right?

Though, in the darkest corner of the building, watching them was Marta. Her eyes pierced when they flirted with each other. Her heart broke when they said that they loved each other. Her jaw clenched when they kissed. A tear slid down her face when they left, completely in love.

She hated this. She hated how she got stuck in jail, and then stuck in a mental hospital. She hated how she can't have Chad. She hated how Chad didn't take notice of her—a rich, beautiful celebrity. She hated how Sonny got more attention from Chad when Sonny barged in California. She hated how Sonny already spiraled up, when she didn't know her place in Hollywood, yet.

She hated Sonny. She hated how Sonny is so happy. She hated how Sonny was able to make everyone else around happy. She hated how boys chase Sonny around and she's totally oblivious to it. She hated how Sonny stole Chad away from her.

Marta wiped away the tears and smiled mischievously. "Oh, Sonny, I've been quiet for weeks, now. I'm coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey...thanks for reading! And please, please, please review! I really do love each one of them. :D<strong>

**And for the readers who are waiting for my updates, I'm sorry I can't update like immediately, but it's just that I'm kind of in trouble with school. :/**

**Let's look it at this way: I am an Asian kid. I have Asian parents. My school gives too much homework. My school has hard tests/quizzes. My school assigns us too many projects. I have basketball practices. I need straight A's. And I have a B...in English (do you guys see the irony?)!**

**As you can see...my life is very busy. I need to bring up my grades or else I'm in big trouble. Probably no laptop...and no laptop means no fanfic at all! D:**

**So...I'm trying my best to update quickly.**

**Thank you for reading through my author's note! ^-^ - Quite the Imagination**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here's an update! In this chapter there's more character development and conflicts! Oh look at me being all smarticle! ^-^ **** I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Please, Understand<p>

At the Munroe's apartment, Connie looked at her daughter, who was trying to cut tomatoes with her only good arm. Connie saw how the tomato kept rolling away from Sonny because she couldn't use her other hand to hold it down. She saw how Sonny looked so determined.

Then, her eyes turned to Chad, who was behind Sonny watching her with sympathy.

"Let me take that for you, m'lady," Chad replied, reaching in for the knife. Chad looked down with sadness and diced the tomato.

Sonny sighed. She couldn't do anything; well, she can't do anything at all for a whole month! Her arm is broken and her knee is popped, and she's stuck in a wheel chair.

Chad put down the knife and added the tomato to the pan on the stove. The aroma filled the kitchen.

Connie walked in, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. "Mmm, kids, what are you guys making? Smells delicious!"

Sonny opened her mouth, but Chad spoke instead.

"We're making spaghetti Mrs. Munroe."

"Chad, you know you can call me Connie," she replied.

Chad nodded with a charming smile. "Connie, we're making spaghetti."

"Well, are you guys gonna leave me some?" Connie asked, rubbing her hands together for affect.

Sonny was about to reply, but Chad spoke again.

"I don't know," Chad said with a grin. "Sonny is really craving spaghetti; I doubt she'll leave any left-overs." Chad looked at Sonny in a teasing manner.

Sonny returned it with a tight smile, and in result, Chad slightly tilted his head in confusion.

"Ah well," Connie began, "I'm off to work, and I'm staying until 1 AM, so you guys don't have to wait up. Chad, if you would like, you can stay for the night. I need someone to watch over my Sonny. I trust that nothing is going to happen to you two, right?"

"You can't be too sure, _Connie_," Chad replied teasingly with a smirk and a wink.

Connie shook her head with a smile. "Bye guys!" and with that, Connie left.

As soon as she heard the door was shut, Sonny sighed aloud.

"Sonny, what is wrong?" Chad asked, facing her. "I noticed that you been glum for a while."

Sonny replied, "Chad, it's just because you didn't let me speak to my mom at all."

"Sonny, I'm sorry, you wanted to tell something to Mrs. M—Connie?"

"No, Chad, it's just that you didn't have to speak for me."

"I didn't…I was just talking to your mom," Chad replied.

"By talking about me as if I wasn't in the conversation."

"Sonny, I'm confused. Why are you mad? That you couldn't talk to your mom or that you weren't in the conversation?" Chad replied, scratching his head.

Sonny pushed back her fly-away hair. "Chad, tell me the truth."

"Always."

Sonny nodded. "Did you or did you not answer the questions for me, like did you reply with that answer that you thought that I was going to say?"

"Kinda?"

"Chad, you see? You're beginning look at me like I'm helpless, now!" Sonny exclaimed. "It's as if you are speaking for me as if I have no tongue! Like how everybody thinks I'm such a troubled girl. Car crash, physically injured, and mentally unstable; oh look, it's Sonny Munroe, one of _those_ people."

Chad understood. She felt weak, and she hated to feel weak. He reached for her hand. "Sonny, hear me out." And with that, Sonny calmed down and listened. "I'm sorry if I did think that, it's just you're my Sonny. I feel the need to protect you at all times; I feel like I need to do anything in my power to help you, even if it means to put you in a box until the coast is clear."

Sonny understood. Chad was her knight in shining armor, and she was his damsel in distress. "I know," she replied lightly. "But sometimes can you let me be independent?"

"Deal."

They looked into each other's eyes, and they understood. They understood what they meant. They understood what they felt. The understood each other.

_Ding! _The cooking alarm rang.

Sonny smiled. "Spaghetti is ready!" she squealed. "I'm starving."

Chad reached for the plates and utensils behind her and placed it on her lap. "Sonny, I think it's a good time for you to be independent. Set the tables."

"Yeah, now you decide to let me be independent, when you don't want to do the work," Sonny muttered, playfully.

They laughed as they prepared their spaghetti dinner.

* * *

><p>Connie exited her car in the parking lot of her work. She hummed one of Sonny's tunes that she heard her play in her room. It was dark out, probably around 8ish.<p>

Connie rattled her keys with the beat. "What to do-o about you—"

She felt hands cover her mouth and pull her closer for a grip.

"Mmm, what a pretty song," said a gruff male voice. "You know…I think boss will give me a bonus for you." The voice snickered as he put on handcuffs around her wrists.

Connie tried to restrict, but she couldn't. The man was too strong. After the man wrapped a gauge around her mouth, he pulled Connie back, leading his way to a black SUV with tinted windows. He opened the trunk and tossed her in.

"Now, don't do any funny business, ya' hear?" he hollered while laughing. He closed the trunk shut and headed to the driver's seat. He started the engine and spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Yup, boss. I do have the mom. Yup, in my trunk."

The man drove off into the night.

Connie closed her eyes, and thought: _Sonny, I'm probably not coming home tonight. I hope you understand._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oooh O.O Sonny's mom is kidnapped. What is the "boss" planning for Connie? dun Dun DUN!<br>**

**Please review! And thanks for reading_, _it means the world to me! ^-^ - Quite the Imagination**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry for the really long update. :O It's been like months, right? I am absolutely sorry! I will try to update as soon as I can again, but I can't update like within a week. But, I will try my best! So, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Green, Malicious Troll<p>

In the back of the black SUV, Connie felt tired and weak. Her wrists turned red from trying to pull away from the hand cuffs. She couldn't even sleep without the car hitting a bump in a street, resulting constant movement in the trunk. Plus, how could she have peace in her mind when there is someone in the same car that is able to kill her in an instant? How could she have peace in her mind when there is someone who can easily get Sonny?

Connie shivered. Being cold didn't help either.

* * *

><p>Chad got up from his seat and reached for his and Sonny's dirty plates. He set them inside the sink. When turned to look back at Sonny, he saw Sonny sitting in her wheel chair, looking extremely tired (and full).<p>

"Tired?" Chad asked.

Sonny smiled, but shook her head stubbornly. "I want to do something."

"Like what?" Chad asked, wiping his hands with a wet cloth.

"I don't know," Sonny replied.

"You don't know?" Chad asked in a teasing manner. "So you want to do something, but you don't know what? Isn't that specific?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Sonny suggested.

"No, thanks, Sonny," Chad replied. "I don't feel like watching chick-flicks about half-naked werewolves and sparkly vampires."

Sonny rolled her eyes, and Chad loved it when she did that. "What do you have in mind then?" she replied.

"Well, I think you should be sleeping now."

"But I'm not tired."

"C'mon, Sonny. It's already 10:48 pm, don't tell me you're not exhausted."

"I'm not!"

Chad smirked and walked toward her. He pushed her wheelchair through the kitchen door, into the living room, and inside her bedroom. Sonny huffed in defeat.

"I can't believe you, Chad," she muttered.

He lifted Sonny off from her wheelchair, and set her across her bed. He sat on the corner of her bed. "I know," he said with a kiss on her forehead.

Sonny closed her eyes and let herself absorb into that moment with Chad.

"Sonny, sleep."

Sonny opened her eyes. "I told you, Chad, I am not tired."

Chad smiled at his girlfriend. "Are we going through this again?"

"We can at least talk until I fall asleep."

"Fine."

"Good," Sonny said with a smile.

Chad pulled the blankets over Sonny's torso. "Good, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, I just want to hear your voice."

"Hmm…how about I tell you a story?" Chad replied with a smile.

Sonny turned to her side to face Chad. She saw how much he has changed from what he looked like before. Chad has shorter hair, which is a bit darker than the light blonde he used to have. He has little hairs sticking out from his chin. But, the one thing that has stayed the same, is his flawless blue eyes, that still seize to catch her breathless.

Chad continued, "Once upon a time, there was a girl with long waves of brown and a pair of sparkly eyes. Her beautiful smile was enough to catch many suitors. Everyone loved her. Everybody would surround her, and would kiss on the floor she walked on."

"That is very unrealistic, Chad," Sonny mumbled through the blankets.

Chad continued, "Well, far off from the kingdom, in a high cliff that watched over the kingdom, there was this malicious, green troll. He was cruel and had anger issues. And he despised this beautiful girl. He didn't believe that this girl was worthy for everybody's adoration. He didn't even know what had she done to win many people over.

"The troll watched this beautiful girl go from place to place with her many admirers. He watched as the girl helped the elder and the poor. He watched as the girl played with children with care. He watched as she helped cook, as she helped clean, and as she helped tend with horses. He even watched as this beautiful girl sang beautiful songs."

"Did the troll still hate the girl?"

Chad smiled. "Oh, yes. Very much. The troll hated the fact that there was a person who was so full of love, when he himself, had no heart. The troll had a heart made of stone. So the troll made a plan, and decided to steal the beautiful girl, so she would work for him.

"At the peak of midnight, when all have gone to bed, and the beautiful girl slept in her cottage, the malicious troll decided to carry out his plan. He hid in the shadows of the night, and snuck into her room. He carried the girl of his shoulder and left the kingdom without a single piece of evidence left behind.

"The next morning, the beautiful girl woke up in the troll's home. She was afraid. 'Where am I?' the girl asked the ugly troll, but he didn't answer her question. Instead he replied, 'You'll clean my home, cook my food, and sing me songs.'"

"That troll is a jerk," Sonny replied with a smile, knowing very well who the characters are based off of.

"Oh, he was," Chad replied. "The beautiful girl did all he demanded for, but didn't speak a single word to him. Even though, the troll forced her to work, she still did them love and care. Every evening, the troll looked over the kingdom and saw how the kingdom seemed so lost without the beautiful girl in their lives. For the first time, he felt a tinge of sadness. He finally understood what it felt to have a heart.

"Finally, he let the girl free. His final words to the girl were, 'Thank you for giving me a heart.' In response, the girl replied, 'You always had one.' And the girl left the troll's home and headed back to her beloved kingdom."

Chad finished his story and looked at his beautiful girl with long waves of brown and a pair of sparkly eyes.

Sonny had goose bumps on her skin. "Oh, Chad, that was beautiful."

Chad smiled. "Even if it was told by a heartless, malicious troll?"

"Chad, you are not heartless nor a troll. You are perfect, and I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, go to sleep."

"What if a troll steals me away?" Sonny asked drowsily.

"I'll be here, and protect you," Chad replied, laying down right beside Sonny.

And Sonny finally slept with peace.

* * *

><p>Daylight shone through the dark, tinted windows. Connie's eyes were droopy as she had no possible way of sleeping. Her stomach growled with a roar. And the SUV had finally stopped moving, it finally stopped shaking.<p>

The door opened and the sunlight finally warmed her up. The man looked at Connie and spoke, "Shit, you look like crap. Let's go, I'll give you some food, but don't you dare try to sneak a fast one."

Connie looked at the green, malicious troll, and obeyed his orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there's Chapter 10! I really hoped you guys liked it! Again, I'm sorry for not updating for like forever. I will try my best though! ^-^ Thank you for reading - Quite the Imagination<strong>


End file.
